A conventional loudspeaker system will be described with reference to FIG. 19. FIG. 19 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional loudspeaker system. As shown in FIG. 19, loudspeaker system 1 includes loudspeaker unit 2, front box 103, back plate 104, and terminal 5.
Loudspeaker system 1 includes loudspeaker unit 2 accommodated in a loudspeaker box composed of front box 103 and back plate 104. Terminal 2a of loudspeaker unit 2 is connected to a lead wire of a voice coil (not shown) of loudspeaker unit 2. Terminal 2a is connected to terminal 5 with lead wire 6.
In loudspeaker system 1, terminal 5 contacts an external board for feeding to input a desired electric signal to loudspeaker unit 2. Patent Literature 1 is known as a prior art document related to the invention.